ONE FOR LOUD
by DDDD1416
Summary: AU. Que pasaría si el poder mas legendario del mundo de los héroes haya encontrado a su 10# portador. [EN DESARROLLO]


**Hola a todos esta es una introducción "piloto" de mi próximo fanfic xover de The Loud house y My hero academia y digo piloto por que posiblemente ajuste algunos detalles..…XD. y perdón por la ausencia he tenido un bloqueo creativo brutal XP jaja.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **1\. The loud house es creación de Chris Savino y propiedad material e intelectual de Nickelodeon.**

 **2\. El contenido material e intelectual de Boku no hero academia/my hero academia, le pertenece a su creador Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **INTRODUCCION**

*Nombre: Lynn Loud Sr.

*Quirk: Extremidad extra

El quirk del señor Loud consiste en solo tener otro par de brazos, lo que lo convierte en un hombre de 4 brazos, es muy útil sobre todo en áreas laborales como la cocina. Si cualquier parte de los brazos es cortada, puede regenerarse pero muy lentamente, una vez se cortó el dedo y se tardo 3 meses para crecer.

*Nombre: Rita Loud

*Quirk: Antena

*De la cabeza de Rita salen dos pares de antenas que le permite puede recibir y transmitir señales telepáticas de un radio de 2 cuadras, lo usa para poder detectar los pensamientos de los demás. Hay veces que puede recibir la señal de la radio.

*Nombre: Lori Loud (21 años)

*Alias: High gravity (Graduada)

*Quirk: rayo antigravedad

Lori puede disparar rayos desde la punta de sus dedos y hacer levitar cualquier tipo de objetos desde una pluma hasta un autobús escolar, sin embargo solo puede levitar un objeto por dedo, en pocas palabras, puede levitar hasta 10 objetos.

*Nombre: Leni Loud (20 años)

*Alias: Silk heart (Graduada)

*Quirk: Toque textil

Leni puede hacer que cualquier cosa que toque tenga la textura y propiedades de la tela conservando las propiedades originales del material, como la dureza. También puede controlar la tela como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, por ejemplo su bufanda la puede convertir en brazos ….y además tiene un gran sentido de la moda.

*Nombre: Luna Loud (19 años)

*Alias: the nightclubs´s noise (Graduada)

*Quirk: Amplificación sónica

Luna puede amplificar los sonidos que provengan de ella y de los objetos que entren en contacto con ella a altos decibeles, un silbido, un aplauso e incluso el rechinar los dientes puede renegar grandes ondas de sonido, no querrán estar cerca cuando toque su guitarra al máximo…..rock and roll.

*Nombre: Luan Loud (18 años)

*Alias: The Jokester (Recién graduada)

*Quirk: Gas de la risa.

El cuerpo de luan emana un gas que hace que cualquiera que la inhale le provoque una incontrolable risa, y hacerla desmayar con la quijada entumida, el efecto varía dependiendo de la cantidad que ella decida expulsar…..solo así se pueden reír de sus chistes.

*Nombre: Lynn Loud jr (17 años)

*Alias: Strong girl (estudiante de UA)

*Quirk: Masa muscular

Lynn puede aumentar la masa de los músculos hasta 5 veces de lo normal, has levantado pesas de 20 toneladas, pero para que su quirk funcione debe consumir proteínas todo el tiempo, si se queda con hambre no podrá utilizarlo…es la chica más fuerte de la academia.

*Nombre: Lucy Loud (12 años)

*Quirk: Sombra

Lucy puede controlar su sombra a voluntad aunque solo se puede mover en superficies planas como la paredes o el suelo, puede controlar el cuerpo de los demás tocando su sombra con la suya, también es capaz de sumergirse dentro de su sombra y desplazarse. Irónicamente Su quirk solo funcionara siempre y cuando haya una fuente de luz para hacer sombra, en oscuridad total no sirve.

*Nombre: Lana Loud (10 años)

*Quirk: Adaptación

La anatomía de lana puede sufrir trasformaciones dependiendo de un entorno en que se encuentre, si se sumerge al agua se le crecen agallas para respirar, si hace frio le crece un gran pelaje en su cuerpo o si empieza a excavar sus uñas se convierten en garras…la supervivencia de la mas apta.

*Nombre: Lola Loud (10 años)

*Quirk: Cristal

El cuerpo de Lola puede tomar las propiedades de un mineral similar a los diamantes, puede hacer construcciones del mismo, es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar impactos también puede absorber la luz y dispararla. Usualmente utiliza su habilidad para los concursos de belleza...es la joya de la pasarela.

*Nombre: Lisa Loud (8 años)

*Quirk: Tecnokinesis

Lisa además de su alta inteligencia natural tiene de habilidad de controlar y manipular cualquier objeto electrónico y sus componentes con la mente, puede armar y construir aparatos con cualquier cosa. Una vez construyo un celular con solo dos clips y algunas grapas…es brillante.

*Nombre: Lily Loud (5 años)

*Quirk: teletransportación

Lily puede crear un área intangible en forma de esfera, la cual puede teletransportarse de un lado a otro siempre y cuando sea dentro de la esfera y sepa el lugar donde quiere estar sin muros que la atrapen, su rango es de 4 metros.

*Nombre: Lincoln Loud (15 años)

*Quirk: Ninguno

Lincoln es un chico común.

 **Que les parece eh? Poderes estilo MHA…..XD La verdad es que aún estoy ensamblando la historia y como dije antes estoy en un bloqueo creativo jajaja, y en cuanto a mi fanfic de pokémon estoy en ello ….aún no está muerto XD, pero bueno como siempre denle favorito, follow , comenten y no vemos pronto.**


End file.
